List of Novayan Stellar Commonwealth ships
The list of Novayan Stellar Commonwealth ships is a comprehesive list of all ships in service to the Novayan Stellar Commonwealth Navy after the Great Sundering and Norsoutha-Tomoshima Manifesto. Starships Colossus-class warships *Void-class Colossus **NSCS Scythe of Destruction **NSCS Talons of Ruin **NSCS Scion of Subjugation **NSCS Heir of Protection **NSCS Blade of Terror **NSCS Pillar of Light **NSCS Hammer of Justice Juggernaut-class warships *Monarch-class Juggernauts **Monarch Fortitude **Monarch Castle Scholernburg **Monarch Void King Titan-class warships *Eternal-class Titans **NSCS Eternal **NSCS Fullback **NSCS Fulcrum **NSCS Orgoi **NSCS Strigoi **NSCS Esmeralda **NSCS Phantom **NSCS Existence **NSCS Heat Death **NSCS Big Crunch **NSCS Big Rip **NSCS Big Bang Dreadnought-class warships *Atlas-class Joint Mobile Spaceborne Ships **NSCS Atlas **NSCS Ulyanovsk **NSCS Fallen Kingdom **NSCS Shadow Sphere **NSCS Harmony Battleship-class warships *Sovereign-class Battleships **NSCS Sovereign **NSCS Monarch **NSCS Illustrious **NSCS Indescribable **NSCS Gamma Kantoris **NSCS Delta Migra **NSCS Quadratus *Protector-class Battleships **NSCS Protector **NSCS Highlander **NSCS Quantarius **NSCS Acquarius **NSCS Acquarion **NSCS Esca **NSCS Hyjim **NSCS Marshal Orlov *Ophir-class Carriers **NSCS Ophir **NSCS Nymph **NSCS Mermaid **NSCS Hermiades **NSCS Permes **NSCS Hardanus **NSCS Horrodrom **NSCS Godspeed Cruiser-class warships *Sky High-class Battlecruisers **NSCS Sky High **NSCS Orlom **NSCS Lukea **NSCS Permid **NSCS Yesod **NSCS Schandler **NSCS Krampus **NSCS Koronis **NSCS Zulumash *Centurion-class Cruisers **NSCS Centurion **NSCS Guardian **NSCS Predator **NSCS Hunter **NSCS Defender **NSCS Protector **NSCS Sentry *Highland-class Heavy Cruisers **NSCS Highland **NSCS Admiral Norsoutha **NSCS Admiral Kampel **NSCS Don Juan **NSCS Don Juan Domingo de l'Atlas **NSCS King Salta I **NSCS Lord Admiral Sanders **NSCS Grand Marshal Jennifer *Arclight-class Light Cruisers **NSCS Arclight **NSCS Darklight **NSCS Shades **NSCS Hades **NSCS Deimos **NSCS Athena Destroyer-class warships *Chrysantheme-class Destroyers **NSCS Chrysantheme **NSCS Death Blossom **NSCS Cherry Blossom **NSCS Red Narra **NSCS White Rose **NSCS Black Forest **NSCS Hyacinth **NSCS Algae **NSCS Crystal Flower **NSCS Bone Rose **NSCS Blue Sampaguita **NSCS Sampaguita **NSCS Chirita **NSCS Chongea **NSCS Carpentaria *Nihhongo-class Destroyer group **Special-Type 1 Destroyer series ***Fubuki-class Destroyers - Type 1 ****NSCS Fubuki ****NSCS Shirayuki ****NSCS Hatsuyuki ****NSCS Miyuki ****NSCS Murakumo ****NSCS Isonami ****NSCS Uranami ****NSCS Shinonome ****NSCS Usugumo ****NSCS Shirakumo ***Ayanami-class Destroyers - Type 2 ****NSCS Ayanami ****NSCS Shikinami ****NSCS Amagiri ****NSCS Sagiri ****NSCS Oboro ****NSCS Akebono ****NSCS Sazanami ****NSCS Ushio ***Akatsuki-class Destroyers - Type 3 ****NSCS Akatsuki ****NSCS Hibiki ****NSCS Ikazuchi ****NSCS Inazuma **NSCS Nihhongo **NSCS Tokyo **NSCS Okinawa **NSCS Shuri Castle **NSCS Fortress Nihhongo **NSCS Tokushima **Mutsuki-class Destroyers ***NSCS Mutsuki ***NSCS Kisaragi ***NSCS Yayoi ***NSCS Uzuki ***NSCS Satsuki ***NSCS Minazuki ***NSCS Fumizuki ***NSCS Nagatsuki ***NSCS Kikuzuki ***NSCS Mikazuki ***NSCS Mochizuki **NSCS Tengu **NSCS Kyoto **NSCS Nagashima **NSCS Nagasaki **NSCS Hirosaki **NSCS Huroshima **NSCS Kokura **NSCS Ryushu **Special-Type 2 Destroyer series ***Kagerou-class Destroyers ****NSCS Kagerou ****NSCS Shiranui ****NSCS Kuroshio ****NSCS Oyashio ****NSCS Hatsukaze Frigate-class warships *Iolite-class Frigates **NSCS Iolite **NSCS Diamond **NSCS Lapis Lazuli **NSCS Blood Diamond **NSCS Quartz **NSCS Amethyst **NSCS Altaite **NSCS Adamite **NSCS Adamantine **NSCS Adelite **NSCS Admontite **NSCS Emerald **NSCS Ekanite *Special Type Frigate series **Apatite-class Frigates ***NSCS Apatite ***NSCS Hydroxyapatite ***NSCS Fluorapatite ***NSCS Chlorapatite **Gadolinite-class Frigates ***NSCS Gadolinite ***NSCS Cerium ***NSCS Lanthanum ***NSCS Neodynium ***NSCS Yttrium ***NSCS Beryllium ***NSCS Iron **Garnet-class Frigates ***NSCS Garnet ***NSCS Pyrope ***NSCS Almandine ***NSCS Spessartine ***NSCS Grossular ***NSCS Uvarovite ***NSCS Andradite Corvette-class warships *Independence-class Corvettes **NSCS Independence **NSCS Umi **NSCS Benten **NSCS Mikura **NSCS Miyake **NSCS Kouzu **NSCS Hachijou *Element-class Corvettes **NSCS Element **NSCS Ozone **NSCS Hydrogen **NSCS Oxygen **NSCS Nitrogen **NSCS Carbon Dioxide **NSCS Carbon **NSCS Carbon Monoxide Maritime warships Carriers *Sovereign-class aircraft carriers **NSCMS Sovereign **NSCMS Alnoria **NSCMS Nemaria **NSCMS Tsaritsyn **NSCMS St. Petersburg **NSCMS Petersburg **NSCMS Manila **NSCMS Hamburg **NSCMS Sahara *Novaya-class aircraft carriers **NSCMS Novaya **NSCMS Shadow Sphere **NSCMS Aluro **NSCMS Sojourn **Atlas-class aircraft carriers ***NSCMS Atlas ***NSCMS Regensburg ***NSCMS Rome ***NSCMS Romagna ***NSCMS Erbil ***NSCMS Geofon Battleships *Iowa-class battleships **NSCMS Iowa **NSCMS Tanager **NSCMS Orson **NSCMS Maryland **NSCMS Woodrow Wilson **NSCMS Franklin Delano Roosevelt Cruisers *Aegis-class Cruisers **NSCMS Aegis **NSCMS Raven **NSCMS Captain Markov **NSCMS Todd Nelson **NSCMS Captain Ludwig **NSCMS Arkham **NSCMS Admiral Suzumiya Destroyers *Phantom-class Destroyers *Chrysanthemum-class Destroyers *March-class Destroyers *League-class Destroyers